Saiyuki Rock Band
by Stargirl-Washu
Summary: Sanzo falls asleep and dreams about him and the rest of his friends as successful rock stars but will they be able to handle thir huge sucess?
1. Starting the Band

Sanzo Genjyo set up his hamuck against the two trees in the back of the local shrine he owned. If anyone asked it was his 'praying ground'. Next to it, he put a small blue table which was a bargain from Ikea the Swedish furniture store. He put a glass of cold lemonade (home-made) and a porn magazine on the table. Sanzo went on the hamuck, put some sunglasses on and stared at the clouds passing by. No one was here to disturb him.

Within minutes Sanzo fell into a deep sleep and began having the weirdest dream ever. So weird it seemed realisic.

* * *

Cho Hakkai was in his garage playing an acoustic guitar. He was practising for his big show for the little kids in Pre-School. His songs were all nursey rythmes.

"I am a little tea-pot. Short and stoat. Here's my handle and here's my spout," Hakkai sang along with his guitar.

Sha Gojyo, opened Hakkai's garage door and started laughing. Gojyo was laughing so hard that he started coughing. Now, that is why you don't smoke.

"Hakkai! What the hell are you singing?" he said as he walked in.

Hakkai put his guitar down and smiled at Gojyo "I was practising my songs which I will sing for the kids at the local pre-school I used to work in."

"Man! Hakkai, Hakkai! You are a great guitar player and singer, you should not waste your talents on little kiddies at a pre-school!" Gojyo told him.

"But it makes the kids happy," Hakkai said with his smile fading.

"Hey! Why don't we start a band? I can sing, you can do guitar!" Gojyo began.

"Gojyo, who will do the drums and play the bass guitar?" Hakkai asked confused.

Gojyo smiled "Leave that to me, Hakkai!"

* * *

Within an hour, Sanzo and Son Goku came. Only Sanzo knew why he was there. Goku thought Hakkai met a desperate woman who baked lots of cakes and cookies.

"WHERE'S THE FOOD!" Goku yelled as he came in.

"I think there are some food in my fridge over there, Goku."

Goku rushed over to the fridge and started stuffing his face with food. They all looked at him like he was some kind of animal. Then he is the monkey king!

"Hakkai! When is your girlfriend who bakes alot coming?" Goku asked.

Hakkai points to himself "I don't have a girlfriend... the now..."

Hakkai turns round to look at a whistling Gojyo and a straight face Sanzo with his bass guitar in this big black bag.

"Are we gonna be a band or not!" Sanzo threatened.

"You wanna be in the band?" Hakkai asked shocked.

"Yep, that Minister in British Pop Idol thinks he is so great since he is famous. Well, I wanna be famous the right way and Gojyo wouldn't stop pestering me and he wouldn't give me my gun back if I never joined... That and it gets me outta that dam shrine!"

"We are gonna be in a band? Aw... I don't wanna be in a band!" Goku moaned.

Gojyo rushed over to Goku and threatened him "JOIN THE BAND DAM IT!"

"No!"

Sanzo got his gun out "I was forced to join! Now you must join!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Goku... think! With all the money we will get, you can buy all the food you want," Hakkai bribed.

"I'm in! Can I play the drums?"

They all looked at eachother and turned to smile at Goku.

"YES!" They cheered.

* * *

So they were now officially a rock band. Sanzo was playing bass guitar, Hakkai was on electric guitar, Goku was on drums and Gojyo was the lead singer. They randomly called their band 'Saiyuki' and their first song was called 'To the West.'

_"Everything is in chaos,  
Heaven and Earth are one,  
The demons and humans are living as one,  
Till fate messed it up_," Gojyo sang.

Then Hakuryu, Hakkai's dragon pulled the plugs on the power amps. Everyone stopped playing their instruments. Gojyo was still singing though.

"_Don't stop us,  
Off to the West we go!  
Off to the_..."

Gojyo stopped singing and Hakkai went over to the Garage door and opened it up and there standing was Kanzeon Bosatsu. In this, she ain't a Goddess but a Music Business Manager. She was wearing a suit and a mini skirt. Gojyo dropped his microphone at the sight of her.

"Wow! I haven't heard such great talent since Gackt or Morning Musume. What is your band called?" she asked with her left hand on her waist.

"We are Saiyuki!" Gojyo exclaimed.

Kanzeon smiled "Saiyuki... Saiyuki... Sounds really catchy. You have good looks, a great guitarist and really good songs which I could hear on my car radio."

"Where you going with this?" Sanzo asked getting grumpy.

"Ooh... This one has rock star attitude! You also have your own style just looking at your clothes. You could really be successful. Here is my card." Kanzeon gets a card outta no where and gives it Hakkai. "Call me if you are interested."

She walked out the garage. The 4 blokes just stood there looking at the call card. They seemed speechless and Goku was seemed not to be hungery at all.

"We are deafintally gonna call her! She is hot and she is offering us a deal! Most bands have to wait years and years till they get a deal! Come on! We rock! Like she said!" Gojyo said.

"Beats staying at the shrine. I agree with the Kappa!" Sanzo said with his arms folded.

"FOOD! Just think of all the food we can eat. Lobster! Shrimp! Tropical Banana Split! EXPENSIVE SUSHI!" Goku cheered.

"Oh well! The pre-schools weren't paying me very much so... I am in too!" Hakkai smiled.

So Sanzo and co have started a rock band and have been offered the chance of a life time. What adventures will hold them now they are rockers. Lets sit back and watch our rockers develope...

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Washu Says:**

**Like in the Saiyuki novels I will say a wee message just like Kazuya Minekura does (She created Saiyuki) Well, this is my very first Saiyuki fanfic (I write 100's of Shaman King fics) and I thought Sanzo and crew would be funny as a Rock band. I can imagine them fighting backstage. Haha! I really hope you all like this...**


	2. Making the Demo

"Before we call her again. I think we should make a demo," Hakkai suggested with his arms folded.

Everyone was sitting in Hakkai's bachelor pad aka the living room. They were looking at that card the lady gave them. They seemed to be amazed by her quick discovery.

"Hakkai is right! We should make a demo CD. I recently wrote a song that I want in our demo," Sanzo gave Hakkai his song.

Hakkai started reading the song and looked at Sanzo.

"You know... Gojyo does all the singing. Ask him what he thinks... I think brings out your personality..."

Gojyo snatched the song from Hakkai and read it.

"Babe, if you don't do what I want,  
I will kill you...  
Gee! Hakkai! Ya don't think it doesn't bring his personality out. Sanzo mentions killing on a daily basis. Ok... I will sing it for you," Gojyo smiled.

"Hakkai! Do you have any food?"

"I recently baked some cookies," Hakkai smiled.

"Ding!" Went the oven with the cookies.

"Ooh... That is them done!"

Hakkai got up and went over to get the cookies. The rest of the 3 just sat there.

"So... what other songs should be in the demo?" Gojyo asked.

"The Cupcake song!" Goku exclaimed. Goku starts to sing "_I want a chocolate sprinkled cupcake to make my dreams come true_."

Gojyo slapped Goku across the head "No way, am I singing the Cupcake song. You can do that when you go solo, Phil Collins!"

"We can sing that song... To the West. We can also sing The Sad Girl and What happened to you dude?" Sanzo suggested.

"Can't we sing the Cupcake song?" Goku moaned.

"Do you want to be in this band or die!"

Hakkai came in with home-made lemonade and cookies for all. Goku stuffed himself and Gojyo took one cookie and ate it slowly to tease Goku. Sanzo was talking to Hakkai.

"Ok. We have come to an agreement. We will sing To the West, The Sad Girl and What happened to you dude. Is there any songs you want to put in this demo?"

"I wrote this song a while back. It's called The Happy Winner! A song everyone can relate to," Hakkai said smiling.

* * *

The next day, Sanzo and crew were all outside the Recording Studio. To record their very first demo. Goku was very excited, Gojyo was getting his vocal chords ready and Hakkai was calm. Sanzo couldn't be bothered.

"Yes! We are gonna be famous! Then we are gonna be rich and I will be able to buy a gingerbread house!" Goku cheered.

They all went inside. There was this guy called Jim. Who had a beard and long hair kinda like that guy in Mega XLR. He owned the place and he hardly did anything so he was happy to help Sanzo and his rockband.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"We are Saiyuki. We want to record a demo, punk!" Sanzo threatened.

"Patience Sanzo. Patience!" Hakkai pointed out.

"Finally costumers. Go ahead and set up what ya need and tell me when ya wanna record and you know.. I will record... I am Jim by the way!"

They all went into the recording bit. Hakkai and Sanzo got their guitars plugged in. Goku was sitting at the drums. Gojyo was not talking. He put his ciggarette out and began to sing the non-insturmental verse in the song, Sad Girl. That is when Jim started recording.

"_I see you looking at me,  
Laughing at the wetty messy situation,  
I splashed myself into,  
I look into your eyes  
Have you ever laughed before_?" Gojyo sang.

The insturments start to play and Gojyo sang even more.

"_Why ya sad?  
Pretty girls shouldn't be sad,  
Eyes like yours are like wishing stars,  
To everyone that looks into them,  
Why ya sad? Don't be sad,  
Pretty girls should always be happy_," Gojyo sang.

Jim was nodding his head to the beat. He was enjoying the music very much.

* * *

Within 4 hours, they had made their demo and got 5 copies of them made for them and that lady that came to see them. Goku was pissed off that they never sung the cupcake song.

"I really like this CD. Gojyo you are a really good singer. Shame... You smoke, that could spoil your voice," Hakkai pointed out.

"Bon Jovi smokes and he is a brillient singer. Suppose... I should stop... NAH!" Gojyo took another puff of his cigarette.

"It's not fair!" Goku began. "We never sang the cupcake song!"

"An enough with the cupcake song!" Sanzo said getting mad.

"I want a chocolate sprinkled cupcake.." Hakkai began singing.

"To make my dreams come true," Goku joined in.

"I wanna live the happy life with a strawberry cupcake. I want the blue berry one to bring the sunshine light out," Hakkai and Goku sang together.

Sanzo and Gojyo walked a small distant behind them. They don't like the cupcake song at all. So being with them is gonna make them look like babyish weirdos.  
So, Sanzo and his band, Saiyuki recorded their first demo. Will the manager lady like it though...

To be continued...

* * *

**Washu Says: All of the songs are ones I wrote. Including the cupcake song. I really like singing and writing songs. It expresses me very much especially if I am sad. It brings so much outta me. These songs are all (apart from 1) have been inspired by Saiyuki. The next page is one of the songs that I have mentioned so far... It's my favourite! Enjoy!**


	3. Songfic 1 Sad Girl

**Sad Girl**

I see you looking at me,  
Laughing at the wetty messy situation,  
I splashed myself into,  
I look into your eyes  
Have you ever laughed before?

**Chorus:** Why ya sad?  
Pretty girls shouldn't be sad,  
Eyes like yours are like wishing stars,  
To everyone that looks into them,  
Will get a sparkle in their lives  
Why ya sad? Don't cry,  
Pretty girls should always be happy

You have things you don't need,  
Why wash clothes that are already clean?  
Or Tidy a room with no uses,  
I look at your beauitful hair blowing in your face,  
Does that frown keep you dry from your rain of tears

**Chorus**

Don't follow the wind of rumors,  
Trouble only lurks in the path of it all,  
I be on my way to the west,  
Stay where you are,  
Your dream will fly back to you

**Chorus**


	4. Love Fool that cries at Little Mermaid

"Did ya send it? Did ya send it?" Goku asked as he came rushing into Hakkai's house.

Sanzo bang his head in anger. He was pissed off that Goku woke him up this morning and he wanted back to sleep though Goku wouldn't let him.

"I sent it last week. Haven't heard anything though. These things take time. I don't know if the CD will interest her. Though it would be nice to believe she was and have a little hope in our eyes," Hakkai said with a smile.

Sanzo looked at Hakkai "You haven't watched the Disney channel again have you?"

"This is coming from someone who cried at the end of the Little Mermaid."

"You cried at the end of the Little Mermaid?" Goku said bursting out with laughter

Sanzo stood up promptly and picked up Goku by the collar and threatened him. He was not pleased that his most shameful secret was found out but being mocked by the Monkey? Indeed he was not very pleased.

"Say another word and you will die."

"But.. the..?" Goku began.

"But the what? Have you ever had something nice ever touch your heart it made you cry so bad? Well, I have that and I would like it if chimps like you don't go spreading it around!" Sanzo shouted.

Sanzo put Goku down and sat back down with his newspaper. Goku was pissed off with Sanzo at this point and went over to Hakkai's cookie jar and stole some cookies to clam his anger.

Hakkai was making them both breakfast while they waited for Gojyo to come to practise.

* * *

Gojyo was just coming out his house. He locked the door and was whistling the cupcake song for the first few seconds…

"Dam Monkey! He put that stupid song in my freaking head!"

He took his keys out the lock and put them in his pocket when he was apparoched by the manager lady, Kanzeon Bosatsu. She appeared behind Gojyo and gave him a surprised hello.

"Hello Sha Gojyo. Where are you off to in this fine day?"

"Gaah!" Gojyo jumped.

He turned around and smiled at Kanzeon. His nervous smile turned in to it's cocky smirk. Kanzeon was just giving him a business look.

"By any chance are you seeing your band?" she asked him.

"What is it to you?"

Kanzeon looked into his eyes and grinned back at him.

"I have some interesting things they and you gotta know…"

Gojyo found this the perfect opportunity to flirt and get what he wants by seducing her and buying her coffee at Starbucks…

"How about you tell me over some coffee?"

Gojyo starts to show off his muscles and his cheeking grin.

"You know… seducing is a woman's job just like multi-tasking. Now take me to see your band. I want to tell you my news at the same time."

"Is it bad?"

Kanzeon grinned… "You will never know unless you take me to your band. Now, get in the car."

Gojyo got into the passenger's seat of Kanzeon's car.

"Would you sing the Cardigans Lovefool for me? It is my favourite song. Ever." Kanzeon lied.

She just wanted him to sing the chorus…

"Love me love me  
say that you love me  
fool me fool me  
go on and fool me  
love me love me  
pretend that you love me  
leave me leave me  
just say that you need me," Gojyo sang on the way to Hakkai's…

To be continued….

* * *

**Washu says: Man! I haven't written a fic since Christmas. Well! I am back and I am updating the Saiyuki one. People want to know what happened to Sanzo and his rock band. And what was the deal with the Cardigans and The Little Mermaid? I was in the Disney Store and they were playing the Cardigans' famous song "Lovefool." From the Romeo and Juilet Movie… Amusing lyrics XD**


End file.
